


What Goes On Behind Closed Doors

by iridescentloner



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, I'm Sorry, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Post Top Surgery, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, Transgender yuuri, period fluff, trans!yuuri, victor is a Good Boyfriend, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentloner/pseuds/iridescentloner
Summary: Victor is a good boyfriend.





	What Goes On Behind Closed Doors

It was around 1am when Victor began to head towards his and Yuuri's bedroom to go to sleep. The house was dim and lit up by the hallway lights, the cars outside their apartment buzzed past and honked creating a small ruckus and the bathroom in which Yuuri was in had the quiet noise of the tap turning off. As he began making his way to lying down he noticed a firmiliar ebony haired boy walking towards the spare bedroom, his arms were cuddling white blankets close to his chest as he tip-toed down the hallway. Victor half-ran to his fiance and gently touched his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" The Russian asked, confused on why Yuuri was going towards the guest room. When they first started dating Yuuri insisted they slept in separate bedrooms due to the amount of embarassment it caused him.

Yuuri smiled sadly and blinked a few times before answering. "Y-yeah. Just thought I'd sleep in another bedroom for the night," he gave Victor a quick kiss on his cheek before tip-toe-ing faster to the extra room and closing the door cautiously. Victor shrugged it off and went back into their room before turning off all the lights. 

\--  
Ten or so minutes passed away and Victor kept himself busy by fidgeting with his pyjama pants until he couldn't take it anymore; he needed his precious boyfriend in bed with him so they could cuddle. With that he shot out of bed and walked down the hallway until his hand met with Yuuri's bedroom door. Hovering over the handle he pondered whether he should open it, Yuuri distanced himself for a reason, whether it's because he was sad or if he just needed space. Victor began to turn around sadly, his head hung low and slowed paces but he stopped as he heard a soft sob come from his loves bedroom. Turning back to face the door he pressed his ear against the hinges just to be sure that Yuuri was alright. Another sob and a sniffle followed. Yuuri was crying. Victor slowly turned the knob, making the door creak and catching the younger Japanese boys attention.

"Victor! W-what are you doing?!" Yuuri practically jumped seeing his boyfriend, but the part that concerned Victor the most was Yuuri quickly hiding his sheets. He quickly stuffed the sheets into his hands and pulled them close to his chest.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to sleep with me," Victor paused as his fiance's eyes grew heavy with tears. "My little Yuuri, what did I come back to?"

"N-nothing, Victor. Please go back to bed," he hugged his knees to his chest which hid his face in the sheets. "I'm fine."

"Yuuri," Victor whined, stretching out the 'u' in his name, "I can help. And I know you're not fine, I could hear you sniffing and sobbing outside your door. Please tell me."

He took ahold of Yuuri's hands and he felt him trembling. He ran his thumb over Yuuri's index finger and heard Yuuri muster out a choked sob before he latched onto Victor, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck and his tears fell onto Victor's collar bone. His heart broke at the sight of the smaller ebony haired boy in such a sad state.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I understand. Whatever it is I want you to know that I love my baby boy so mu-"

"I got my period..." Yuuri's voice barely came out a whisper. Victor stopped rubbing his back and started at Yuuri in silence. "Please tell me you heard that. I can't s-say it again." Victor was still quiet. "You hate me. You hate me! I knew I should've kept quiet! I'm so stupid for thinking you'd understand! I-I hate myself so much!" 

"My little Yuuri is that it? I was expecting that you'd hurt yourself" Yuuri sobbed again and held the Russian man closer. Victor had known Yuuri had been transgender ever since Yuuri opened up about the days where he got gender dysphoria and the times they both slept together. Victor had always been supportive but they never really talked about it often because it made Yuuri uncomfortable.

"Shh. You're okay. I'm so proud of you for telling me, so so proud. My beautiful Yuuri." After that they sat there for 5 minutes with Victor constantly rubbing Yuuri's back until his cries turned to sniffles, "how about we watch a movie until you feel tired, moya lubov?" Yuuri nodded in reply and with that Victor and Yuuri walked to the lounge room with Victor settling infront of the TV and the Japanese boy sitting on the smallest couch. The Russian made a small noise and got up before telling the younger boy he would be right back. Walking towards the bathroom he picked up some pink pads and female underwear and placed them in his and Yuuri's bedroom. Although he knew he'd become extremely dysphoric there was nothing else in their house to stop the blood flowing out. Before walking back to the lounge room he made a quick stop at the kitchen and got Yuuri's favourite chocolate bar and then walked back to the room in which Yuuri was in. He peaked his head through the door and saw Yuuri hugging his knees again and crying silently.

"Yuuri, sweetheart, come here. Tell me what's wrong." He sat down and held his arms out signalling Yuuri to come and sit on his lap, in which case he straddled Victor's hips and looked at the ground sobbing again.

"I'm sorry, Vitya."

"Sorry? For what?"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so, so fucking sorry! I'm sorry I don't have a p-penis, that I had to get surgery to remove those stupid lumps on my chest, th-that I'm not a boy. I'm a f-freak. I'm sorry you have to deal with me f-feeling like 'this'. l-I'm sorry for being like this, like a stupid girl. I don't even know why you're dating me when you're g-gay. I'm sorry. So sorry!" That's it. All the insecurities were laid on the table. Yuuri clung to Victor like his life depended on it and then to Yuuri's surprise Victor pulled his face away from his collar bone.

"Yuuri. You do NOT need to have a penis for me to love you, I'm dating you because you are a boy, whether you were born one or whether you transitioned into one. You're definitely not a girl. You are my kind, funny, smart, handsome baby boy. You are a boy." Victor pressed his lips against his lovers forehead. "I love you so much, my handsome prince~" Yuuri began tearing up again and hugged Victor tightly, not like before where he latched onto him and never let go and then he wiped his eyes before he spoke again.

"Thank you Vitya. I love you too." He gave him a similar kiss and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They sat there for a bit in the comfort of silence, Victor massaging his boyfriends head and Yuuri's eyes became heavy with every rub. Victor noticed and carefully picked Yuuri up, his arms wrapped around Victor's neck, his legs around his waist and Victor's hands holding him up by his butt. When they got to the spare bedroom he was previously in, Victor laid him and the chocolate down and tucked his fiance in before quietly tip-toe-ing out of the room.

"Mmm, Victor?" Yuuri moaned and rubbed his eyes again.

"Yes, baby boy?"

"C-can I cuddle with you?" Who was Victor to deny such an innocent request? With that Yuuri was in his arms and before he knew it he was on the bed next to Victor.

"I love you so much. Thank you, Vitya~" he gave Victor a goodnight kiss and with that they became an entangled mess of limbs with Victor spooning his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I've been struggling with for a few months and sadly I'm not out to anyone in real life yet uwu also I'm new to ao3 so please try and send this out to a few more people :D.


End file.
